The disclosure relates to generating displays on devices. More particularly, the methods and systems described herein relate to displaying representations of facial expressions and activity indicators on personal fitness devices.
In conventional systems, a personal fitness device uses text messages and icons to motivate a user of the personal fitness device. However, in such systems, the icons and messages are typically selected based on a level of activity of the user of the personal fitness device. Such systems do not typically provide functionality for selecting icons or messages to display based on a level of progress towards a user objective. Nor do such systems typically provide an indication of a type of activity the personal fitness device is monitoring.